


His touch, his rule

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlesbatch - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Tom and Ben are the British NPH and David Burtka, but there is one side of their lives no one knows about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Carpet

It was another evening of haute coutre dresses, razor sharp suits and flashing lights all over the red carpet of yet another award ceremony. Both Benedict and Tom had been nominated. Tom had just finished answering a string of questions from a lovely blonde in a blue dress with a much too revealing cleavage when he turned around to see his little boy fidgeting with his clothes again. More specifically, his black silk bowtie. Tom felt a slight thrill flutter in his stomach as he squinted his eyes, paying more attention. He wasn’t wearing it. Ben wasn’t wearing it. He had forgotten it.  _Well…_  Tom sighed. He was looking rather dashing tonight, the Armani suit perfectly tailored to that ripped body that Tom knew so very well. The dark curls, not so short now, were slicked neatly to the side. The side of Tom’s lips curled up thinking of fisting a good handful of those soft locks and pull that head back as he would then lick that neck and bite that shoulder before stuffing his c-

“Tom?” He heard Luke’s voice calling him, snapping him from his fantasy.

“Yeah?”

“You gotta go there and pose for some pictures.” Luke said, only doing his job and keeping Tom moving on the red carpet. “Why don’t you go stand by Ben’s side for a minute or two, alright?”

“Sure…”

Ben hadn’t noticed Tom in the middle of the endless crowd of workmates, interviwers and photographers. He had arrived about half an hour earlier in the car they had sent for him, but had been stupid enough to allow himself to be late when the car showed to pick him up. And he forgot. He only noticed that he had forgotten to put it on halfway to the ceremony and he was on a tight schedule. He could actually turn around and go get it, but there would lots of traffic at this hour and he was already late and he  _had_ been nominated for God’s sake. He would just have to forgive him. He would forgive… right? He could understand such a silly slip of mind… couldn’t he? He wasn’t exactly affraid, it was more like anxious to know what would Tom do to him if he knew, and he was already nervous as it is with the possibility of winning tonight.

“Do enlighten me, Ben.” Tom’s voice startled him, but he managed to keep his cool. There he was, standing by his side and posing for the photographers. He wasn’t looking at Ben, as both of them were facing the cameras and talking without looking at each other. “Why are you not wearing your collar tonight?”

“Uhm… uh…” He stuttered. “It’s an award ceremony. A public event. I thought-”

“You could have worn it under your shirt.” He said, still not looking at Ben.

Ben found that to be even more discomforting, more enerving. Tom had his hands down his trousers pockets, his feet apart and shoulders wide; he staring with half-squinted eyes and pressed lips at the flashing cameras, and this power stance of his only only made Ben’s gut freeze and his spine turn into jelly.

“How-how come you know I’m not wearing it right now?”

“You’ve been playing with your goddamn bowtie ever since you got out of the car, Ben. I’ve been watching you, like always. You’re nervous. You forgot to put your collar on and you’re freaking out, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Both of them kept their faces with the usual red carpet smoulder and talked without moving their lips too much.

“Quit it, Ben, you’re sweating.” Said Tom.

“I’ve been nominated!” Ben faked a scoff. “Of course I’m nervous!”

Tom turned around to look at Ben. He could see the man’s adam’s apples bob up and down as he swallowed. Pulling one hand out of his pocket, he gripped Ben’s shoulder with a firm claw, looking at him with his lips pressed in a thin smile.

“Fine. If you say so, I believe you.” Ben, instead of relieved, got worried.

Ben glanced down, biting his own lips and smiling politely. Still grabbing his shoulder, with the other hand Tom grabbed Ben’s to shake and pulled him closer so he could rapidly mutter in his ear. He kept his best placid look with a hint of a smile, after all they were surrounded by cameras, but his tone was his best low and dominant one.

“Listen to me carefully.” Ben couldn’t help but let a low moan escape his throat as his eyes rolled back and his dick got halfway hardened. “You and I are going to have a nice quick fuck in the loo tonight, while some old fellow thanks half the industry for his golden prize. And you can be damn sure I am going to personally check the whereabouts of that collar, and if you’re not wearing it, sweetie, then don’t worry, I’ll just give you a new one. With my _teeth!_ ”

Tom hissed the last word, making Ben shudder. Ben saw his publicist walking towards him and he knew it was time to move down the carpet, but he couldn’t just turn and face the crowd of interviewers, cameramen, fans, actors, crew members, assistants, and so many other people with a raging hard on. He felt Tom tapping on his shoulder before taking a step back with a large smile on his lips.

“Good luck tonight. We’ll meet inside…” Tom stepped to the side and leaned a bit to grunt in his ear. “…  _boy_.”

Ben felt his stomach flop as he remembered to bring his hands to the front of his pants to hide his erection. He swallowed hard and pulled the handkerchief from his lapel to dry the cold sweat from his forehead.

“Yes…” He whispered to Tom just before he left. “…  _master_.”


	2. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Ben’s punishment.

He wasn’t affraid of Tom. You should never be or have to be affraid of your dominant one. But he had rules to follow - rules he had first agreed with - and because he had failed to do so, there’d be consequences. There’d be discipline.

He was anxious with anticipation, his heart racing, his breathing quickening and his cock already half way hard. His knuckles were white as he clutched to the edges of the sink. He looked up and saw his nervous reflection. He and Tom had left the award ceremony room together, but someone had held his lover back, something about confirming some changes about him presenting one of the awards. Ben knew he was supposed to keep walking, and it was actually better because it gave him time to check the loo, see if it was empty. Luckily, there was only one man and he was already on his way out.

He heard shuffling at the door and, as it opened, he saw Tom’s tall figure slithering in and locking the door behind him, not taking his eyes off of Ben for a moment. He stuffed his hands down his pockets and strolled towards Ben, stopping right behind the little one and looking at him over his shoulder. Tom’s eyes could pierce through a brick wall and it made Ben feel more exposed in his tux than if he were butt naked. His master’s hands slipped out of the pockets and up his arms, reaching for his shoulders and embracing his chest. Without saying a word, Tom undid Ben’s bowtie and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his little boy’s neck. No collar. He simply looked at Ben and faked a surprised gasp.

“Do you know what is happening right now, my dear boy?” Tom’s voice was soft and silk-like, but the tone was firm and assertive, as always letting Ben know who was in charge.

“Yes, master.” Ben said sheepishly, not really looking Tom in the eye.

“And what is that?” Tom proceeded to take off his jacket and throw it on a dry spot of the sink.

“I broke a rule and I have to be punished.” Ben nodded slowly, as if to reassure his master that he was well aware of how things worked and agreed with it.

“Exactly.” Tom tilted up his chin as he undid his own shirt and tie, and then moved to roll up his sleeves. “Now, we need to be quick here and reaching your pain limit with spanking takes a while, so I think I’m just gonna take something you love from you. How about that?”

“A-And what would that be, master?” He stuttered as dozens of thoughts rushed through his head.

“Watching.”

Tom slipped his tie off his neck and threw his arms over Ben’s head, covering his eyes and tying it up firmly. Ben licked his lips and waited. He did love to watch. He loved to watch Tom’s faces and the sweat running down his forehead. He liked to watch the muscles in Tom’s arms and abs so tight as he fucked his ass. He liked to watch the face of his master when he came inside him. And now he was blindfolded.

He gasped when he felt Tom’s hands sliding to the front of his pants to palm and squeeze his cock, massaging and stroking over the fabric of his pants before undoing them and letting them fall to the floor. His cock was hard and needy, and he thought Tom was going to continue wanking it, but instead he felt a hand on his back, pushing him forward to lean against the sink. He heard the shuffling of his master’s pants being undone.

“Remember what I said on the red carpet, Benedict?” Tom spat on his fingers so nonchalantaly as if he was talking about the weather.

“I do, master.” His cock pulsed with want and he suddenly felt two wet fingers reaching between his cheeks to lube up his hole.

“I’m gonna fuck you quick and nice and I’m gonna bust it hard and hot, and you’re not gonna come until I say you can, are we clear?”

“Y-Yes, master.”

“You’re stuttering? Perhaps you didn’t quite understand.” With no warning he pushed in the two fingers in one swift motion, making Ben yelp. “You’ve never held it back without a cock ring before. Are you sure you can control yourself?” The condescending tone on his voice and his fingers twirling and scissoring inside him only made it all the more real how much power he had over Ben.

“I’m sure I can, master.” He tried to say it with more confidence this time.

“Good.” He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. “Oh, and you better be quiet. I did lock the door, but I don’t want any people passing by and listening to any of this. So if I hear a peep coming out of you, I’ll make sure you’ll need to sit on your side for a week. Are we clear, pet?”

“Yes, master.”

Tom pressed the head of his cock againt his lover’s entrance, but before he had slipped inside, Ben moved his head up and opened his mouth, gathering courage to speak before actually doing so.

“Master?” Tom looked at him with raised eyebrows and an _‘I thought I told you to be quiet’_  look. “I’m sorry I forgot to put on my collar tonight.”

Tom smiled sweetly. Ben was a good pet.

“It’s okay. But you need to learn your lesson.” Ben only nodded, understanding, as Tom hooked his hands around Ben’s hips. “This will be over soon, now hush.”

At once, Tom shoved his cock in, feeling a jolt of electricity shoot up his stomach and make him grit his teeth. Ben gasped sharply, wanting to moan, but didn’t make a sound. Slowly, Tom moved his hip back until just the head was still inside. He reached around and wrapped his long fingers around Ben’s ballocks, and as he began to roll his hips with a steady rhythm, he also massaged Benedict’s balls. Looking over his shoulder, through the mirror, Tom could see his pet biting his lips not to moan. He could feel every inch of his lovers asshole stretching to welcome him.

His right hand moved up from the balls to the shaft and, never changing the rhythm of his cock up Benedict’s arsehole, he started to stroke his boy’s length, feeling him squirm and move his hips back. It was torture for Ben to feel Tom’s dexterous hands firmly gripping him and wanking his cock and not being able to watch those long fingers wrapped aroud him, the knuckles tight and the veins prominent. He wanted - no, he needed - to look in the mirror and see Tom’s face shiny with sweat, his teeth bare, his hair messy, his neck strained… He felt his heart tight in his chest, he  _needed_ to see. Just imagining wasn’t enough. This one time Tom had tied his wrists with leather cuffs and chained his collar to the cuffs and the cuffs to the foot of the bed. He had to stand on his knees for God know how long, watching Tom sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he stroked his long delicious cock and moaned unabashedly. Later, Tom let Ben suck the living lights out of him and came all over his face. Finally, Ben was allowed to sit on his master’s cock and make himself come. He had never come so hard before. He  _loved_ to watch.

Tom felt Ben’s cock twitching in his hand as he fucked his arse.

“You want to come?” He growled in Ben’s ear.

“Yes, pleeeease.” He moaned and pleaded.

For a second, Tom stopped everything and whispered in his ear.

“Well, not now, you won’t.”

He shoved his cock in in one swift motion, making Ben throw his head back and hiss, breathing in sharply and holding back the squeal that wanted to leave him. Tom let his right hand go from Ben’s cock to his neck, choking him a bit. Ben gasped and tensed his jaw. His muscles were like bowstring, so hard it was for him to hold it back. He wanted to let go, he wanted to shoot his cum on the mirror.

Tom stopped choking Ben and pulled at his hair, the other hand grabbing the hip so he could pound his cock inside that perfect arse, digging his nails, leaving bruises. Ben’s knucles were white as he grabbed at the sink for dear life. He was biting his lips and straining his neck as he did what he could to hold back his release.

“You’re my -ah!- little boy, Ben.” Tom was panting, a drop of sweat rolling from his hairline. “I am your master… and this is me… teaching you a lesson.”

Ben’s thighs were hitting against the edge sink and it hurt him - but it didn’t bother him. He wanted to please his master, he wanted his master to know he was a good boy.  _Fuck, this feels so good… His cock’s so hard… So huge…_ Tom was hitting his spot over and over, making him need to use every fiber of his being to not just let go and come all over the cold marble.

“I told you… _fuck!_  - I told I would teach you… discipline… obedience…” Tom pulled harder on his boy’s hair, bringing him closer to his lips so he could whisper. “I also told you I’d mark that pretty little neck so you’d stop forgetting things.”

He watched Ben’s eyebrows shoot up with his words.

“So hold it there, sweetheart, ‘cause I gonna bite you and mark you as my own, and only then you can come. Got it?”

Ben breathed deep and nodded, and Tom picked up the pace. Ben’s stomach was so tense it hurt. His cock and balls were screaming for release. His sweaty hands clawed in vain at the cold slippery marble, his knuckles white with all the effort he was making. He wished he culd look in the mirror and see himself, sweating, flushing, desperate.  _God!_ , he needed to come. But he would wait. He would wait so he could pleasure his master and be a good little boy. He was a good little boy after all, and despite this little slip, he was proud of himself. He always pleased Tom and Tom always saw to his needs.

Tom’s thrusts became a little sloppy and frantic and he bit his lower lip. He couldn’t take much longer here, people would notice and they both had to be back for their own awards. He felt it coming and, before he nutted, he lunged himself forward and bit hard on the curve of Ben’s neck. It fucking hurt, more than he’d care for, and Ben could do nothing but contort his face, grit his teeth and grab harder at the sink. Tom shot his hot cum inside Ben’s ass and Ben could finally let go, his own cum shooting out, hitting the mirror and falling on the marble.

Ben rolled his eyes to the back of his head, feeling the physical relief relaxing his body. Tom slipped out of his boy’s ass and tucked his softening cock back in his trousers. He reached for one of the warm soft towels on the sink and tenderly cleaned Ben’s behind, then leaned down to pull his pants up and reached around to put his dick back in his pants and zip them up.

“Turn around, sweetie.” He crooned.

Ben did so, still feeling a little weak from the exertion. Tom reached around and undid his tie, taking off the blindfold from Ben’s eyes. He blinked a little and then looked down, watching his master reach for another towel and dry the sweat of their bodies before buttoning up their shirt and tying up their bowties. He was careful enough to make sure the bite mark didn’t show. Tom ran his fingers through their hairs to make them presentable again and kissed Ben’s forehead before cupping his cheek to bring this face up to look at him.

“My sweet boy… D’you learn your lesson?”

“Yes, master.” Ben nodded. “I won’t do it again.”

“Good.” He leaned in and kissed him. “You’re a sweet boy, you knew that? My sweet boy.”

Ben couldn’t help but look down and blush, smiling at the compliment.

“Come on. Let’s go back out there.”


End file.
